The Fourteen Year Old Twelve
by joker32223
Summary: AU: Instead of Peter Capaldi, 11 regenerates into the body of a fourteen year old. The regular old chaos insues.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was dying. Oh, I didn't want to die, but there was nothing I or Clara could do about it. As we ran from the explosions in the town of Christmas, the town I'd defended for…I'd lost count of how many years, I could feel every cell in my body starting to die. We got to the beautiful blue box that had carried us both here, when an explosion rocked the planet. The Janes' house exploded, and launched a piece of rebar straight through my chest as I stepped into the Tardis. My hand shot to my chest, and I fell on my next step. The Tardis' front door closed behind me, as Clara ran over. "Doctor!" she shouted. Blood rose to my lips as I gasped for air.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry, Clara, but…I'm going to change. I-I am going to change, and y-you need to back away…" I groaned as I curled up. Tears streamed down Clara's face as my hands started to glow. Clara's hand clapped over her mouth as a sob escaped. One of her hands reached for mine, but I pulled it away. "I'll never forget this," I said, letting my bloodied teeth show in a grin. "Not a single moment. I'll never forget the time the Doctor was…was m-m…" And then…I changed.

After the blinding flash of light, I sat up, my once well-fitting clothes hanging off my frame. The Tardis shook as I leapt to my feet. "Right! Let's see what I've got!" I shouted, looking in the mirror. A thin, small looking boy looked back at me, with pale blue eyes and short sandy hair. "I'm a kid!" I shouted, running a hand through my hair. "I haven't been a kid since…Well, since I was a kid! This is cool!" The Tardis shook and groaned again as I went over to the console. "Alright, alright. Now what seems to be the…oh, no. That's not good."

"What? Do you want to explain to me what just happened? Who are you?" shouted Clara. I gave her a strange look, raising one of my eyebrows. Oh, I missed those.

"I'm the Doctor. Who else would I be?"

"No, I know the Doctor, and you're not him."

"'Course I am. I regenerated, but that's not important. Right now, what's important is where we're heading."

"Where are we heading?"

"I've no idea!" I shouted, pulling down a lever in an effort to stabilize the landing.

"Wonderful," Clara muttered. I pulled the screen around the console and glanced at it.

"Oh! Great, another one of these," I said unenthusiastically. I lightly pushed the screen, sending back around the console. The engines gave one final sigh as we touched down, and I tried to spin in place, but ended up tripping over my elongated pants leg. Actually they weren't elongated, I was just shorter, and…You know what? Nevermind. "Oh," I groaned, getting back up slowly.

"Well, as great a time as you seem to be having, I'm a bit lost. Did you just regenerate?"

"Yes! I told you that a minute ago," I said, shrugging off my suit jacket and tossing it aside.

"And why are you a kid?"

"Regenerations can look like anything. We usually stay humanoid, but bodily appearances, and probably personality changes are to be expected. The first ones are glaringly obvious, but it's the second one where the fun lies," I said with a grin.

"You said another one of these. Another one of what?" Clara asked as I stepped into my wardrobe, which the Tardis moved to the closest possible door.

"A parallel universe. Similar to ours in who knows how many ways, but different in the same way." I stripped, throwing off the oversized clothes and picking some more…suitable attire.

"What do you mean another?"

"I encountered one…during my 10th cycle."

"Was it that bad?"

"It brought the cybermen back."

"Oh."

"Well, there's no sense in dwelling one that now," I said, stepping out, and showing off my new clothes. I'd dressed simply. Black jeans, with black boots. A red shirt under a black hoodie, which I left unzipped. Clara seemed confused. "What?" I asked.

"I don't know, I thought you'd pick something more…Spontaneous."

"I might be on my conformity streak. Maybe I just like black and red…again," I said, flashing back to the third regeneration. What was I thinking with that weird cape? "Or maybe these were implanted with a psychic link to me by one of my enemies, and were laced with poison or acid, and I'm dying right now, as we speak? Who knows?" I shouted, throwing up my hands and letting a chuckle escape. "Now! Let's go see what's out there!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As we stepped outside, all seemed normal. At least, there weren't zeppelins flying everywhere, so that was a…plus? I shut the door behind Clara as she adjusted her jacket. "Where are we?" she asked. I licked the tip of my finger and lifted it to eye level.

"2015. Somewhere in America."

"You can tell that just by feeling the wind?"

"It's a very distinctive feeling," I said shoving my hands in my pockets.

"How did we get here?"

"One hundred million Dalek ships exploding simultaneously. That kind of shockwave blew a hole in something, and we were launched through it."

"Will we be able to get back?"

"Course we can. We'll just fly back through the hole. The Tardis will just have to charge up, then we'll be able to get back."

"How long will that take?"

"A day? Maybe 2."

"We're stuck here for 2 days?"

"Oh, relax. It's not so bad!"

"I'm stuck in a parallel universe with a Time Lord who doesn't even know who he is! How is that not bad?"

"I didn't say it wasn't bad! I just said it wasn't so bad! Could be worse!"

"How could it be worse?"

"We could have been sent to a world where no planets or stars existed, and we'd have nothing to charge from and be stuck there."

"That…That would be worse."

"Yep. So we need to look inconspicuous until the Tardis is finished charging," I said, looking around at the city around us. We'd wandered out of the alley we landed in, and were now in a relatively deserted street, empty save for a few wandering people. "So what do a kid and a 20-something year old woman do in 2015…"

"Twenty something? You don't remember how old I am?" she asked, amused.

"Memory's a bit…fuzzy," I said, tapping my skull slightly. "It could be worse. I could have forgotten your name, who you are to me. Now, back to what to do…It's summer…."

"We could go to the Library. See what's different in this alternate world."

"That…Is a very good idea. Do have any idea where the library is?"

"We're in America. I don't know where we are, let alone where to find a library."

"Fair point. Excuse me," I said, stopping one of the pedestrians. "Can you tell us where to find the library?"

"Yeah, sure. It's just down there," he said, pointing.

"Thank you," said Clara, and he stared at her for a moment before passing on.

"Looks just like…" he mumbled as he continued his stroll.

"Well, that was odd," she said, and I shoved my hands back into my pockets as we walked down the street.

(X)

"It doesn't look like much has changed," said Clara, finishing flipping through yet another history book. "I hope something interesting happens soon, or this is going to be a boring few days." Suddenly, a girl of about 17 walked up to Clara, holding a small book. A boy of about the same age followed her, looking slightly amused.

"Excuse me, Miss Coleman?" she asked.

"Who?" Clara asked.

"Could I have your autograph?" she asked. Clara glanced at me, then back to the girl.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea who you're talking about," she said. The girl looked puzzled and slightly sad. The boy came up behind her.

"I told you it wasn't her, Kate. Sorry about her, she's really obsessed with Doctor Who." My blood ran cold. I jumped off the chair, moving closer.

"Doctor what?" I asked.

"Doctor Who? T.V. show? It's very popular," he said, as if trying to make me remember.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"Alien can time travel and goes around saving earth…Tardis? Matt Smith? David Tennant? Any of this ringing a bell? I'd assume with your accent, you'd know about it," he said. I needed to check something.

"C'mon Clara. We need to go back to…the house," I said gesturing to the door.

She looked shaken as well, and hurriedly nodded. "Yeah, we should." We walked to the door, and were about to leave, when there was a huge crash that shook the ground. "What was that?" I flung open the door, and walked out…straight into a force field. I fell back onto my butt, rubbing my forehead where it'd been hit. I jumped back up, activating the sonic, running it up and down the field. I hit the other button and skimmed the readout.

"Oh, hell," I muttered.

"What?" asked Clara.

"I can't deactivate it," I said, switching it to another setting to try anyway.

"Why not?"

"Signals too powerful, which means the transmitter is too close. Which means…" There was a crash in the main hall. "This universe is about to have a close encounter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Note: TheIntelligentDauntless: Is that a good oh my god, or a bad oh my god?**

**Kulefu Chan: I am indeed a male**

**Eagle Hawke: Unfortunately not**

**I have just invented a new Doctor Who alien, so don't bother searching the canon for those. And now…**

I rushed back into the main room, and took in the contents. There was the boy and girl from earlier, and two elderly librarians. They were all staring with wide eyes at their 3 invaders. They were surprisingly normal-looking. They could even be mistaken for human, if it weren't for the silver bodysuits infused with an extremely flexible metal. Jardonians.

"Citizens of Earth," said the main one. "We are Jardonians. We have traveled here, not to attack." That…was new. "But to learn. We are curious about your culture, so we have come to your place of learning, known as the Libary." **(Yes, I know Library is spelled wrong, it's on purpose)** I stepped forward, making the subtle Jardonian respect symbol, placing the pointer and middle fingers of my right hand together, touching my pinky to my thumb, and moving my ring finger to a 45 degree angle. The lead one nodded, and I stepped closer, pulling out the psychic paper.

"John Smith," I said, "and on this planet, I am the leading expert in Earth interactions. I request that you interact with no one but I, and if you accept, we can begin your teaching." He smiled slightly and cocked his head to the side.

"Our limited knowledge of human biology indicates that you are but an infant to this species," he said.

"Well, pre-adult, but do another scan. I promise you'll find the readings interesting." He looked bemused as he pulled out what looked like, to the humans, a barcode scanner. But it was a crude scanner, and he ran its light up and down my body, checking the screen on the back. His eyes widened, and he looked up at me, but I touched my finger to my lips, an indication to keep quiet. "If you'll come this way, we can get you some basic history books," I said, indicating the back room. They nodded respectfully, and entered the room. "I'll be back," I said, shutting the door as they sat down at the table. I nearly collapsed against the wall. "That was stressful," I said.

"Why?" said Clara, slightly smiling. "They seemed pretty peaceful."

"Until you piss them off," I said. "Jardonians are a war species, but unlike Sontarins, they won't attack you for no reason. You have to disrespect them, but it's relatively easy to do. The more peaceful ones grow curious sometimes, and come to Earth. Hence, Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee, and most Martial Arts were invented by disguised Jardonians."

"Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan are aliens? And they're the peaceful ones?"

"Oh, yeah," I said nodding.

"Why do they want to learn?"

"Hell if I know," I said. Suddenly, my chest ached, and I keeled over. "Owwww…." I groaned. I could hear the two kids walk over.

"Hey, kid," said the boy. "You want to tell us what that was about?"

"Not particularly," I said, rolling onto my back, my grimacing face turned to the ceiling.

"No, seriously. You show up with someone who looks exactly like someone from a T.V. show, and you called her by the character she looks like's name. Then, aliens show up, and you know just how to deal with them? It's all true, isn't it?"

"What?" I asked, smiling slightly, as the ache traveled up my chest and into my throat.

"You're the Doctor."

"I have no idea what you're talk-," I was cut off when the regeneration energy exited my throat in a mist of gold. The ache disappeared as the energy left my body. I sprung back up, new energy in my muscles. "Well, yes. It's true. But I'm not from here." The girl seemed to squirm. Something between a squeal and a laugh escaped her throat, then all color left her face, and then she started to fall. The guy caught her with a hand behind her back, lowering her slowly to the ground. "She alright?" I asked.

"Easy, Kate. Yeah, she's fine, just excited. You're just a story here, but people idolize you. I'm Seth, by the way. This is Kate." He stood, towering over me, but radiating respect. "Anything I can do to help?"

"You can help gather books. If you haven't noticed, my arms are kind of twigs."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I am fully aware I have invoked a cliché with the whole "Doctor meets his fandom," thing. It's just to introduce the characters, the cliché will be wiped soon.**

Seth was burdened with books, the pile stacked past his head and blocking his vision. But the young man didn't seem to be having any problems. "So what regeneration are you on?" he asked.

"Ah…let's see…Bowtie was the last one."

"Really? You don't know the number?"

"Well, it's not like I keep a list."

"Matt Smith was my favorite. They had some old guy play you for this regeneration."

"Seriously?" I asked, plucking a beginners guide to the Civil War from the shelf.

"Yeah. Personally, I like the kid better. It's kind of like, 'I am the oncoming storm!' in a squeaky voice. It's pretty funny."

"My voice is not," I said, hoisting a particularly heavy book from the bottom shelf and putting it on the top of the stack, "squeaky." As if to contradict my point, my voice was shattered, and the pitch shot up mid-word.

"Sure it isn't, Doctor."

"Well, that ought to be enough for now." We began walking back to the main hall, Seth following my voice for directions. "To the left a bit. Now, what's up with that girl? Kate, was it?"

"Yeah. She's just…I don't know. She really loves the show, but she's into a lot of other ones as well. Sometimes I think she's more into characters than real people." I detected a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"That angers you?" I asked. He hurriedly shook his head from behind the books.

"No, no, it's kind of…I don't know."

"Go on…" I said, nearly tripping over a chair, then lightly pushing Seth away from the offending furniture.

"No, it's stupid."

"More than a thousand years of Time and Space and I've never heard a stupid idea. Well, that's not exactly true but…"

"Thanks Doctor. But please shut up." I grinned. Then I collapsed.

(X)

Seth's POV

I still couldn't believe it. I was talking with the Doctor. **I was talking. With. The. Doctor. **I still expected a film crew to jump out from behind a bookshelf and go, "Surprise! Candid Camera!" "No, it's stupid." I said, trying to dodge the statement I'd started, and didn't want to finish. Not out loud, at least.

Kate and I had been friends since early middle school. In that moron filled hellhole, she was the only voice of reason. I got into Doctor Who and such just to get all the references she made. We'd been close friends since then, swapping theories, going to a few conventions, and doing the regular nerdy stuff. And at some point…I fell in love.

"More than a thousand years of Time and Space and I've never heard a stupid idea." I rolled my eyes, which he couldn't see, but made me feel better. "Well, that's not exactly true, but…"

"Thanks Doctor. But please shut up," I said, shifting the books onto a nearby table. And turned just in time to see the Doctor's pale face hit the floor. "Doctor!" I shouted.


End file.
